


Cinco veces en las que Dean pensó en Cas como algo más que un amigo. Y una vez en la que lo dijo en voz alta.

by xxdeadmotionsxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdeadmotionsxx/pseuds/xxdeadmotionsxx
Summary: Básicamente lo que dice el título.Es mi primera historia/obra/lo que sea aquí así que pido paciencia. :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. Uno.

Dean no es tonto, a pesar de lo que considera su hermano Sam, no es tonto y por ello sabe todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Le costó darse cuenta al principio pero nadie puede culparlo, con tantos “fin del mundo” que evitar, con tantos tratos del alma y con víctimas por doquier. Fue difícil notar que Castiel y él sí que compartían algo más especial, el ángel parecía acudir siempre cuando lo llamaba, a diferencia de cuando lo llamaba Sam. Dean lo notó, pero nunca quiso mencionarlo. 

Obviamente tenían un sentimiento especial por el otro, una especie de lazo que los mantenía unidos, desde el momento en el que Castiel lo agarró fuertemente y lo sacó del infierno. Desde entonces fueron Dean y Cas, el salvado y el salvador, el cazador y el ángel que comenzó a amar a la humanidad, gracias a él, a ese ser obstinado que prefiere un poco de pie de manzana y cerveza antes que contacto humano. Claro está que desde conocer al ángel del señor Dean se siente más cercano a todo y a todos, es una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para detener todo lo que sin saber causaron él y su hermano. Ahora no son sólo Sam y Dean, ahora tienen a Cas. Y si eso hace feliz a Dean, nadie puede ni debe juzgarlo, merece un poco de felicidad en su propia pesadilla viviente. 

Porque Castiel es más que un amigo para Dean, Castiel es quién lo salvó de la perdición.


	2. Dos.

Probablemente debieron suponerlo, son Winchesters, nada les sale bien. El hecho de que fuesen ellos los verdaderos culpables del apocalipsis era algo que debió pasarles por la mente. Ni siquiera Castiel lo esperaba, pero se entiende, es un ángel inocente después de todo. No estaba al tanto de casi nada de lo sucedido en el cielo. Y eso enfurece a Dean.

¿Qué carajo está mal con el cielo?, ¿mandan a un ángel a sacarle del mayor de los destinos para no explicarle absolutamente nada y dejarlos a la deriva? Debieron suponerlo, ni el cielo se salva de odiar a los Winchesters. Lo verdaderamente terrible de todo el asunto es la muerte y posterior resurrección, o lo que sea, de Cas. El mayor de los Winchesters nunca esperó el sentimiento de abandono y ahogo que le llegó cuando pensó que Castiel había muerto, y mucho menos esperó sentir que aprendía cómo se respiraba de nuevo cuando este los salvó de la tortura que les esperaba por parte de Zachariah.

Pocas cosas hacen que el corazón de Dean se acelere y se sienta cálido, por así decirlo. Algunas de esas cosas son pensar en su madre (antes de que el sentimiento de amargura le drene la felicidad), pensar en los fuegos artificiales que lanzó el cuatro de julio con el pequeño Sammy, pensar en las sonrisas que le regalaba John antes de la muerte de su mamá y el pensar en Castiel. 

Porque Castiel es más que un amigo para Dean, Castiel es parte de su equipo.


	3. Tres.

Después de muchos enredos con ángeles, arcángeles y demás, se entendería que Dean no quisiera saber más de eso, no después de su pelea con Castiel cuando este último perdió su fé en él después de la traición, cuando Cas despejó sus frustraciones en Dean y lo golpeó hasta una pulgada de su vida. Luego, cuando su amigo vuelve y se reconcilian sucede que Castiel es prácticamente humano, ya que agotó sus “baterías”. 

Para Dean es difícil concebir que un ser tan fuerte y poderoso se vea reducido a ser casi que un mortal, a estar al mismo nivel del cazador, pero sin los años de experiencia para sobrevivir en ese mundo plagado de monstruos. Cuando Cas es más humano, muestra más emociones, y eso no hace nada para ayudar a los sentimientos cada vez más fuertes que experimenta el Winchester, con Castiel siendo casi humano Dean siente que las cosas que los separan se hacen cada vez más insignificantes, por un momento quiere olvidar todo el drama del cielo, todo el problema del apocalipsis, el supuesto Dios que dejó a sus criaturas en el olvido, y el sufrimiento y el dolor que lleva dentro. 

Por eso cuando Castiel, el ángel del señor, ofende al mismísimo Lucifer y este lo explota ante los ojos de Dean, no puede hacer más que sentir el dolor provenir desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. El no servir para nada, no poder salvar ni a su pequeño hermano, ni a Bobby, ni a su mejor amigo. ¿Para esto entrenó con su padre durante tantos años?, ¿qué pasó con eso de “protege a Sammy”?, la lucha por salvar al mundo se tornaba cada vez más complicada, con tanta pérdida y tristeza de por medio. Cuando Cas vuelve a la vida una vez más y los cura a él y a Bobby, Dean se permite sentirse aliviado por un momento, porque al menos Cas está ahí para él.

Porque Castiel es más que un amigo para Dean, Castiel es familia.


	4. Cuatro.

Era un vínculo. Aquello tan fuerte que sentían tanto el ángel como el humano era un vínculo más profundo que lo unía desde el momento en el que Castiel puso una mano sobre Dean en el infierno, desde que el alma rota de Dean le rogó que lo sacará de ese sufrimiento, que creyera en él. Con ese ser superior siendo minimizado a lo mundano Dean se ve en una encrucijada, por un lado, lo único en lo que debería pensar es en sí debería recuperar el alma de Sam o no, dado todo el sufrimiento que éste atravesó cuando estuvo en el infierno. Pero Dean no puede evitar que sus pensamientos se muevan a Castiel, en su forma más humana. El deseo de poder ir más allá con él entumece los sentidos del cazador, siente que podrían ser más, siente que quiere que sean más. 

Luego Castiel los traiciona y Dean no sabía que su corazón podía romperse más de lo que ya estaba. Al principio no quiso creerlo, se aferró a la idea de que, tal vez, todo fuese tan solo un malentendido, son cazadores con nulas capacidades para la comunicación, después de todo. A pesar de sus intentos de pensar lo mejor sobre Cas, la dura realidad le da una patada, Castiel sí que los traicionó y no quiere volver atrás, está desesperado en su lucha, y siente que no necesita a nadie.

¿Por qué no confió en Dean?, ¿acaso no son mejores amigos?, el salvador y el salvado, Castiel ha elegido un bando y Dean debe fingir que no le duele más el hecho de que sea Cas el que lo traicionó. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, ¿su corazón habría pesado tanto como lo hizo cuando se enteró de que era Cas? El Winchester mayor siempre pensó que así como Cas estaba para él, él estaría para Cas. El problema fue que el ángel se vio solo y no acudió a nadie, lo llevó todo sobre su espalda, el peso del mundo, de su mundo, sobre sus hombros. Y Dean ya no quiere fingir que no le duele. 

Porque Castiel es más que un amigo para Dean, Castiel es…


	5. Cinco.

Se hacen daño mutuamente una y otra vez, luego se perdonan y se ayudan, ese es su ciclo. Hasta que los Leviatanes entran a escena y Castiel desaparece, Dean guarda su gabardina, la marca personal de su Cas, no del Castiel dañado por la oscuridad del purgatorio, no. La gabardina es la marca personal del Castiel puro que solo quería ayudar, como un ángel guardián, a los Winchesters. Una parte de Dean siempre creyó que Castiel volvería, por eso cuando alguien llamado “Emmanuel” tiene todas las características de ser un ángel, Dean espera que sea él.

Cuando Cas toma todos los recuerdos del infierno de Sam para redimirse, Dean debería haberlo evitado, pero el dolor de la traición y la pérdida siguen presentes en su mente, por lo que no hace nada por el ángel. El enojo de Dean pasa a segundo plano cuando deben pedirle ayuda a Castiel para matar a Dick Roman, para limpiar el desastre del ángel. Y Dean sabe que Cas lo ayuda con la esperanza de que lo perdone, sin saber que realmente no hay nada que perdonar, que el enojo que Dean siente es consigo mismo por no serle de ayuda al ángel, por no permitirle confiar en él. 

Castiel, el ángel del señor, el salvador y guardián de Dean Winchester, aquel ser que podría enfrentarse a cualquiera solo por sus amigos, por su familia. Un ángel que ama a la humanidad y dejó que su alma se viera afectada por ella, el que un día siguió la misión de su padre para salvar a una pobre alma mutilada y teñida con sangre del infierno al que fue enviada. El que considera a los humanos amigos, hermanos, familia. Castiel, que no pudo confiar en Dean, que no sintió que debía confiarle al Winchester sus preocupaciones por el cielo, por su padre, por el fin de los mundos. Que decidió hacer un trato con un ser más que peligroso, que decidió comer almas hasta tener el poder necesario para ganar, sin poner en el campo de batalla a su preciada familia. Castiel, que se vio tan humano como cualquiera cuando traicionó por amor. 

Porque Castiel es más que un amigo para Dean, Castiel es a quién Dean prefiere tener, maldito o no.


	6. Plus.

Castiel sabe que algo anda mal con Dean, y no son sólo los murmullos y sollozos que le escucha hace cuando duerme y Cas cuida su puerta, no, esto va más allá de su entendimiento. Parece casi como si Dean no aguantara más llevar tantas cargas en su mente y en su corazón, es casi como si en cualquier momento el mínimo roce de la brisa fuese capaz de derrumbar al Winchester. 

Y Castiel no quiere perder a nadie más. 

Probablemente esa es la razón por la que Cas obliga a Dean a tener una de esas odiosas conversaciones sobre sentimientos. Primero ve los gestos que hace Dean, como frunce el ceño cuando Cas confiesa que está preocupado, la mano cálida que pone en su hombro cuando dice que está bien, y la obvia mentira que resplandece bajo sus ojos. Dean es un enigma, siempre lo ha sido, pero Castiel no se quiere rendir esta vez. 

Cuando, dos semanas después, vuelve a intentar hablar con Dean, este reacciona mucho peor, ya no hay una mano cálida en su hombro, ni mentiras claras entre aquellos ojos verdes y pestañas largas. Ahora encuentra una sonrisa triste y torcida, unos ojos llenos de furia y un suspiro fuerte que lo hace querer acercarse y consolar a esa pobre alma triste frente a él. 

—Hablo en serio Cas, no me pasa nada, no trates de jugar a la familia feliz conmigo, ocúpate de tus cosas—.Quiso decir más que eso y Castiel lo sabe, está tentado a marcharse y dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas, pero hay algo dentro de él que necesita del consuelo de saber que no hay nada malo con su amigo. 

—Dean, yo sé que no adoras que se preocupen, pero esto es raro incluso para ti, parece que evitas a todos. Te enojas con facilidad y te ves triste en cada momento, no quiero creer que te podrías estar rindiendo.

—No, te aseguro que no es eso Cas, no debes pensar demasiado sobre lo que me pasa—. Dean sonríe débilmente y da un paso para salir, pero la mano de Castiel en su brazo lo detiene.

—Somos familia Dean, somos amigos, puedes confiar… Sé que he hecho cosas que hacen que no merezca nada de esto, pero a pesar de todo estás para mí y quiero estar para ti también… Por eso, dime Dean, ¿qué soy para ti?—. Si Castiel nota la respiración acelerada de Dean, no lo menciona, y espera pacientemente una respuesta.

—Yo… Cas—Con una sonrisa temblorosa Dean prosigue—Eres todo lo que tengo, quiero decir, tengo a Sam pero, tú eres más que eso. Eres quien me sacó de la perdición, eres parte de mi equipo, eres familia, eres… eres a quien prefiero tener siempre, eres a quien amo. Eres un ángel y estoy conciente de lo insensatos que son mis sentimientos pero no quiero preocuparte más, la razón de mi tristeza es porque sé que no podemos estar juntos, porque sé que…

Supongo que nunca sabremos qué quiso decir Dean, porque antes de poder terminar de hablar Castiel lo interrumpió de la mejor manera, y no está de más decir que para ser un ángel del señor ha aprendido mucho sobre besos al estilo humano.


End file.
